The function of the molecular biology core is to provide the methodologies and analyses required by Projects I and III. This Core will be responsible for assessment of expression of IRF1/IRF2; RB, p53 and and various cytokines; detection of mutations in RAS, p53 and fms genes; analyzing the conformation changes of p53 protein and rb phosphorylation status and their relationship to cytokine production; and performing the telomerase activity and clonality assays.